Nightmares from the Past, Dreams from the Future
by AceLions
Summary: Has Spiderjuice really returned is the little Girl They meet really who she sez she is just got to read & find out. Sequel to The Beetle and the Spider
1. Friendship Of Love

AN: **Ok here is my new story it's a sequel to The Beetle an the Spider I hope you all Enjoy it. No one in this Chapter is owned by me Beetlejuice, Lydia, Clair, Delia, Bettyjuice & Charles are own by Universal Studios. Nightshade & Derrick are owned by rubydesires.**

**Chapter 1**

**Friendship Of Love**

**It had been five years since Beetlejuice and Lydia become friends the night he saved her from his evil brother. She was now 21, and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life--or after life, for that matter. Their fifth anniversary was coming up, and they were finally going to go on a date as more then just friends. Beetlejuice was nervous. Although they been in love for a year, neither would admit it to themselves, or each other, till just a few days ago. **

**He paced back and fourth in Nights' living room, with both Nightshade, and his youngest sibling, his sister Bettyjuice, watching him. He stops and unbuttons his coat before speaking. " What you think? White with a black tie," his shirt changes color, "purple with a black tie," this time both his shirt and tie change color, "**_**or**_** yellow with a red tie?" **

**Nights looked at him for a bit. "I don't think it matters. Lydibug isn't going to care what you wear . . . but the purple looks cool." **

**Beetlejuice looked at his shirt, and changes the colors back to purple shirt and black tie. **

**Betty finally spoke, her voice sounding a lot better then when her brother would take her form to sneak into hanging with Lyds when her breather friends were around. "Beetle, sit down. Nights and me would like to have a sisterly talk with you." **

**Beetlejuice sat, wondering what the girls wanted. He looked at the three watches on his left arm knowing Lydia would be calling him soon. It was almost time for her to get off work. **

**Nightshade began, "Ok B, we say this because we love you. Don't screw this up with her 'cause you're never going to get a girl this good again. You stink, you're a bit of a perv--" **

**Betty took over. "You're crude, you don't have any manners, and you're really ugly, too." **

**Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. "Hey, that hurts! Why don't you just poke me in the eye or kick me in the nuts while your at it?" Betty got up to do it, but Nights pulled her back down. Beetlejuice sighs a bit. "Look, Nights, I need to ask you something. Could you and Derrick do a double date with us?" **

**Nights thought it over for a little bit. "Ok, I'll talk him into coming. But if you possess him again, and make him streak around rot park, I'll tell Lydibug you're the one that sold her father the disappearing suit that left him standing in the middle of a meeting in his underwear. Got it?" **

**He looked at her with a betrayed look on his face. "Hey, you were part of that con too!" **

**She gave him a wicked smile. "Yeah, but I'm not dating her--you are." **

**Knowing he was beat, Beetlejuice agreed to no pranks on her breather. "Fine. Is there anything else you would like to tell me before I go?" **

**Both ghostly women said at once, "Take a bath." **

**BJ smelled himself. "Nah, Lyds likes me smelling this way." He left, getting on his motorcycle, the Phantom Flyer. He would need to pick up the Creepy Cruiser before Lydia called him, liking to have her boyfriend pick her up from work, but she couldn't ride on the back of his bike in her work clothes. It took forever to get the dirt and oil out of them the last time. Beetlejuice got home and jumped into the Creepy Cruiser, starting to drive it down the Neitherworld streets. **

**Lydia worked at a photo hut called "Smile your way Photos", selling cameras, film, SD cards, and developing pictures. Lydia hated it, but at lease she got a discount on photo stuff to use in her side business of taking photos and selling them to magazines. **

**It was almost the end of her shift, maybe ten or fifteen more minutes, when who should walk in, but the mega bitch of Winter River, Claire Brewster. "Hey Lydia, how is it working for, like, minimum wage?" **

**Lydia growled a bit. "Well, not all of what it's like to mooch of my parents' money. I'll get your photos. They're in the back." She walked to the back. "She will not ruin this day for me! It's about time for my ride to show up. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." **

**When she came back out, she saw BJ pulling up in his car, in the form of a younger version of himself. He was wearing his normal boots, black jeans, and a white T-shirt. He was calling himself BJ Beetleman, the son of his Handy-Dandy-Jack-of-all-Trades persona, Mr. Beetleman. **

**Beetlejuice walked into the photo hut. "Hey Lyds, almost ready?" **

**She looked up from filling out the form for the photos. "Yeah, BJ, just finishing with this last customer." **

**The poltergeist looked over, and seeing it was Claire, he walked over, put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him. "Hey Claire, how are ya?" He then burped loudly in her face, the smell from his breath causing her to gag. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't vomit on the floor, and tried to run, but Beetlejuice would grab her again, pulling her close, every time she tried to get away. "You know, we don't talk enough. We should get closer, get to be real pals. I'm sure you'd see Lyds and myself are just like everyone else you know! Then, maybe, you'd see you've been all wrong about her. What do you say?" **

**Lydia watched BJ with his arm around Claire, and her trying to get away, almost vomiting right there. Lydia smirked, knowing her Ghost with the Most was doing it on purpose. **

**Beetlejuice then turns, seeing Lydia smirking. "Ready to go Babes?" **

**Lydia tried not to smile. "Yeah, I have her pictures right here." **

**He lets Claire go, and she makes a B-line for the door. "Hey Claire," Beetlejuice speaks up "your corner is waiting for you!" With that, her clothes rip off like Otho's did, five years ago, having Claire now dressed like a cheep hooker. **

**Claire ran out of the building, vomiting into the bushes outside. Lydia and Beetlejuice laugh at her. After a few minuets, Claire was feeling well enough to see how she was dressed, and screams, making the couple inside laugh even harder, till they thought they would have heart attacks. Claire got in her pretty little pink car, and zoomed off, not even coming back to pick up her pictures. Lydia didn't care as it was the end of her shift anyway. Besides, she had a date tonight, so she just placed the photos behind the counter and went to clock out. **

**After clocking out, she locked up the front door, and jumped into the Creepy Cruiser next to Beetlejuice. She loved his car. It was the same shade of purple he sometimes made his shirt. The seats, tires, and trim across the bottom on the car had the black and white stripes of his suit. On the lid of his trunk there were three fake sandworms that spun when he drove, and on the hood there was a cow skull with black and white striped horns. Plus, it was a convertible, so she could just let the air flow through her hair, as he drove through town to her home. She still lived with her father, Charles, and step-mother, Delia. And, of course, her surrogate parents, Adam and Barbara. **

**Charles had told Lydia that since the road up to their house was mostly empty, they could buy a spot of land, and build her a house, any way she liked. It sounded like a good idea. She gets a house to fit her taste, and still didn't have to worry about too many people bugging her. Since the Maitland-Deetz house was out of the way in town that meant Lydia didn't have to worry about stupid people coming by just to annoy her. People like Claire. They only came by when Delia invited them over for parties. **

**Beetlejuice drove the long street to Lydia's house, and parked in front. "I'll come by here tonight to pick you up so your parents can do the whole 'talk to the new boyfriend before the first date' thing. Then, when we get far enough away you poof us back to the Neitherworld for our date." Beetlejuice smiled, and so did Lydia at the thought. "Sounds good," she said, giggling some. **

"**Oh, yeah! I asked Nights to join us with Derrick. A double date kind of thing. That ok?" he said only just remembering it. **

**Lydia nodded. "Yeah, I love hanging out with them. You're not going to possess him again are you? Last time you did it took a week to get Nights' fist print out of your face." **

**Beetlejuice just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nooooooo, I already promised I would be good." **

**Lydia laughed and gave him a quick kiss, then got out of the car. "See you later on, BJ." She then went up and inside the house. "Hey, I'm home from work!" she called out. **

"**Welcome home, Pumpkin. How was work?" her father asked when he walked into the room. **

"**It was ok till Claire came in, but then BJ came to give me a ride home and made her stop being a rotten brat for a while" **

**Delia walked in behind Charles. "Lydia, when are we going to meet BJ? He's been driving you from work since you two met, and all we know of him is what you and Mr. Beetleman tell us." **

**Lydia shook her head. "Tonight, Mother. Mr. and Mrs. Maitland said they want to talk to him some alone as well, before we leave. But I got to get ready now, and I'll pick out my own dress." She then headed upstairs before Delia could add anything. **

**Over in Texas, Nightshade talked to Derrick about the double date. **

"**No way, doll. You remember what he did to me last time we hung out!" Derrick protested about not wanting to hang out with Beetlejuice again. **

"**Look, Ace, B and I talked about it. He gave his word it won't happen again. We're gonna be his and Lydibug's wingman and wing-girl for their first big date as a couple so they don't feel nervous and I already said yes so dress nice!" **

**Derrick shook his head. "When a guy possesses you and makes you run naked around the park, it puts a bit of a damper on being his friend." **

**Nightshade folded her arms. "He didn't hurt you, he only embarrassed you. He plays pranks on everyone--except Lydibug, but that's different. Plus, we hung out with him a lot of times before that, and he didn't do anything to you." **

**Derrick rubbed his face. He should have known he wouldn't win in a debate with her. "Ok, doll, I'll come to help out you and Lydia. We'll see where me and Beetlejuice stands after the night is over." **

**Nightshade smiled and hugged him. "Ok, good. I'll go get ready, and come back to get you later." Then she disappeared back to the Neitherworld. **

**AN: **I start Chapter two soon I would also like to thank everyone who begged for a sequel


	2. Of Dates and Daughters

**AN: **Thank you to rubydesires & Animekitty47 for their people are not owned by me Beetlejuice, Lydia, Clair, Delia, The Maitlands & Charles are own by Universal Studios. Nightshade & Derrick are owned by rubydesires. Trinity is owned by me.

Chapter 2

Of Dates and Daughters

Lydia was up in her room getting ready. She was just finishing her hair and smiling at herself in the mirror. Her dress was beautiful. When she saw it at Nightshade's shop, Midnight Desires, she had to have it. And with Nightshade simply giving her the dress, Lydia couldn't exactly decline.

It was a full length halter-top dress with the straps starting from the middle. The deep black of the top faded to a blood red in the full skirt that brushed against Lydia's dancing flats. The back was by far the most daring part of the dress; it was cut low enough that if she had a tramp stamp, it would have been clearly visible. She felt like a princess in it, spinning round to get a better look at herself in her vanity mirror.

After she was ready, she came down slowly and seeing Beetlejuice there in his "BJ Beetleman" persona. The only people BJ couldn't fool in his different forms was Lydia and the Maitlands.

Charles and Delia were standing in front of him, asking all these questions and Beetlejuice was answering them the best he could. Lydia couldn't see his clothes where she was, but she could see his face. In the "Beetleman Family" personas, the mold that grew on him was gone, and the dark Juice family skin around the eyes were lighter. His face was priceless. He looked like he was worried if he answered wrong her parents would pounce him and eat his flesh.

"Will you quit picking on my boyfriend? I think you've asked him all that needs to be asked. Anyway, it's the Maitland's turn to eat him alive," she finally spoke up.

Charles and Delia turned at the sound of her voice, and she was able to get a good look at Beetlejuice. His current suit was similar to his usual thick striped one, except this one was like the negative of a classic pinstripe. It hung in a way to show off his slender build of this persona. Not that his belly was huge to begin with not like you would think a drunk would have just a bit of a round belly on an other wise fit body.

Beetlejuice swallowed when he saw her. He wanted to pounce her right then and there, but with her parents being _right there_ . . . was like the equivalent of hitting his manhood with a hammer. Beetlejuice shifted a little bit. Just thinking of it getting hit made it hurt. But thanks to his babes, he was free of Chuck and Delia now to talk to the ghostly parents who knew who he really was.

Lydia held Beetlejuice's hand as they went up the stairs to the attic. Beetlejuice didn't know how the Maitlands would react but he wasn't going to back down with is tail between his legs if they told him not to date his Lyds.

Lydia knocked on the door when they got there.

"Come on in, its open," Adam's voice could be heard through the door.

When they entered, he looked up from his model. Barbara looked up from the book she was reading and they both stood. They knew why the two came up to their attic room. Lydia told them the day her and Beetlejuice had became a couple, letting them know that if they thought he was good enough to be her best friend then they should respect that they were now more. Barbara had been worried at first that now they moved on to the next step of their friendship Beetlejuice would begin to show his perverted side around Lydia again. But from everything they had seen and heard of him, he stayed the ever loving, and slightly over protective ghost he had been for five years to her.

Beetlejuice cleared his throat. "Adam, Babs, hey." As soon as they were out of the Deetz's sight, he had had returned to his normal form. There was no need to bullshit about who he was with people that saw right through his disguises.

Barbara smiled when she saw how beautiful Lydia looked. "Oh, sweetie, you look so pretty--so grown up!" She then looked at Beetlejuice, seeing he was in his normal suit, but with a purple shirt instead of white. "Your not even going to dress in anything nice?" she asked him, folding her arms.

Beetlejuice looked himself up and down. He didn't see anything wrong with how he was dressed. "Hey, I asked, and was told the purple was nice. I'm just staying true to my gross self." he defended himself. "So, you two are suppose to do the whole 'mom and dad thing with the boyfriend before the first date' thing." Since they knew who he was, and they were kinda sorta friends, he was more relaxed.

Adam pushed up his glasses and asked, "What are your plans for tonight?"

Beetlejuice thought for a moment before answering. "Well, I thought we'd skip the dinner, I'd take her back in some wooded area, and see if I could make her holler."

Barbara and Adam gave him dirty looks. They didn't think it was funny, but Lydia giggled a little, and that was good enough for him.

"Beetlejuice, seriously, what is planned tonight?" Adam asked again.

This time, Beetlejuice was going to tell the truth. Most of it, anyway. "Well, we are going to go out to a nice dinner with a couple friends of ours. After our night is over I will drop Lydia and Nightshade off at my sister, Betty's house for some Girls Only Slumber Party thing. Babs, we asked if you were invited, but she said since your Lyds' second mom you couldn't. I'm sorry, you know no one wants their parents around at those things."

Being called Lydia's second mom made Barbara smile happily, and that was enough for Beetlejuice and Lydia to be able to leave. Becoming BJ Beetleman again, they hurried down the stairs and out the front door with Lydia only yelling goodbye over her shoulder to her parents. Beetlejuice didn't waste any time in heading down the road as soon as they were in his car, and as planned, as soon as the house was no more in site Lydia said the magic B words, and they were in the Neitherworld heading to Nightshade's place.

When they arrived, Nightshade and Derrick were already out front waiting for them. Derrick was dressed in black pants, boots, jacket and cowboy hat, a blood red dress shirt and a western bolo tie. His dark hair was pulled back into a tail. Nights was beautiful, wearing one of her own dresses. It was a black gown with spaghetti straps and a slit up the ending a few inches above her knee. Her shoes were black high heels that wrapped around her ankle and strapped just below her calf. Her hair was in the Celtic braids she always did when she was dressing nice.

When Beetlejuice and Lydia pulled up, their friends climbed in the back seat and were ready to go. They were heading to the best restaurant in the Neitherworld, "Chez Gloop".

All was going smoothly on the drive there, the four were talking and laughing. Then, in the middle of the road, Beetlejuice saw him. Spiderjuice. He was so real, Beetle could see the black skin that circled his eyes and heard his evil laughing. Then he disappeared. When he did, Beetlejuice lost control of his arms. They took on minds of their own, and turned the steering wheel, driving them right off the road and causing them to plummet. Beetle soon regained control of his arms, and the two blond ghosts used their powers to stop the Cruiser from falling, floating it back up to the road they were on.

Beetlejuice had the car stopped, and he was looking at the others when Nightshade hit him.

"Are you_ trying _to kill Lydia and Derrick?!"

Beetlejuice shot her an angry look. "No! I thought I saw Spider, then my arms took control of themselves and ran us off the road! Nearly scared me to life."

Lydia and Derrick were breathing heavily, trying to calm their hearts so they wouldn't burst from their chests. Nightshade, on the other hand, was fuming at the sound of Spider's name.

"I hate him. I want to take that stupid bow tie of his and swing him around with it!"

Beetlejuice shook his head at Nights' comment. "Nah, I sent pieces of him all over Saturn. He's long gone now." Telling everyone that made him feel better, and their breathers were, well, breathing normal.

He started up the car, again driving to Chez Gloop. They finally made it and he parked. They went inside and were seated at a nice booth next to a table. The food there was good for Beetlejuice, and the other three who enjoyed eating "normal" food.

When their food had arrived, and they had started eating, Beetlejuice felt the odd feeling someone was standing next to him just staring. He looked up some and moved his gaze over toward the direction in which the feeling seemed to be originating, and saw a little six year old girl. She had long blond hair, her skin wasn't pale, but she had black skin around her brown eyes. She wore a black and white striped t-shirt with a dark grey vest over it, and a matching grey skirt. She was just standing there, all innocent looking and smiling at him. When he fully turn his head toward her she was still there.

"Hi Daddy!" was all she said and waved at him, showing her blood red nails. The other three just looked from the girl to Beetlejuice.

He shook his head. "Oh, No! You won't get me kid. Where's your mother?"

The Girl giggled and pointed to Lydia. "Right there next to you, silly!" The tone of her voice suggested it was simply oh so obvious.

Nightshade and Derrick smirked. "So B, when were you two gonna tell us?" Nightshade said with a sly tone to her voice.

Beetlejuice wasn't going to have any of this. He leaned closer to the little girl. "Look kid, take a hike and get lost on the way."

She couldn't believe what he told her. Her eyes widened and started to fill with tears before running out the restaurant, crying. Beetle felt good about solving that little problem, but when he looked at the others, they were looking at him with disappointment. Lydia shoved him so hard he fell out of the seat. She got up and followed after the little girl, stopping her outside.

"Hold up, don't go."

The little girl stopped sniffling as she cried. "When I saw you two, I was happy you were ok. Why is Daddy so mad at me? Was it 'cause I came out of the hiding spot? Ms. Juno said she would send me to a safe place where you all were. I'm sorry, Momma," she said through her tears.

Lydia's heart sank, and she hugged the girl. "Tell me what happened."

The girl thought for a minute. "Uncle Spider came and threw you and Daddy to sandworms, and they ate you up. When he wasn't looking, I ran from the Roadhouse to Ms. Juno's office. She said she had magic that could send me back to a time when it was safe, and she gave me this ball." She held up a glass orb about the size of a tennis ball then went on. "She said it would show me when things changed for the better. Then I needed to give it to Prince Vince, and he would send me back to your rightful arms . . . but I am in your arms."

Lydia thought for a while stroking the child's hair. Could ghosts send people through time?

"Look, me and Beej haven't done anything to have children yet. What's your name?"

The little girl looked up at her. "I'm Trinity, Trinityjuice."

Lydia took Trinity's hand and led her back inside. She sat the little girl at the table with them, then took her own seat when Beetle got up.

"BJ, I talked to her, and I need to ask you something," she said, peering at him as he sat back in his seat.

Beetlejuice shrugged. "Shoot, babes."

She thought for a minute before speaking. "Can ghosts send others through time?"

Now it was Beetlejuice's time to think. "Yeah, powerful ones. It takes a lot of power to do it. I don't even know all the details." When he looked over to Trinity, he saw her take a worm off his plate and suck it down like a pro. "We need to feed this kid so I can eat my food." He was a bit annoyed.

When the waiter came back, Lydia asked Trinity what she would like to eat.

"Shrimp, with a side of roaches and beetles. I like both breather food and the kind Daddy eats," she stated it proudly.

The dead waiter scratched his eye with a fork sticking out of it before nodding and going to the kitchen to put her order in. A few minutes later, the waiter returned with Trinity's food and the five of them ate quietly.

By the end of the night, it was a question of what to do with Trinity. Lydia suggested letting her stay at the Roadhouse until they finish getting answers. Some time tomorrow they would go see Juno and ask her about a time spell.

Beetlejuice dropped Nightshade and Derrick off.

Derrick smiled. "You three make a nice lookin' little family."

Beetle didn't find that funny and started to drive off.

Trinity waved as they pulled out. "Bye Aunt Nights, bye Uncle Derrick!" she called to them.

Nights looked to Derrick. "Hey, Ace, you think she really is their daughter from the future?"

Derrick shrugged. "Who knows, but would Beetlejuice make a good father?"

Nightshade didn't even have to think about it. "Yes, he would make a good dad. When he cares about someone, there's nothing he wouldn't do for them. Trust me, I know. Anyway, look at how he treats Lydibug."

At the Roadhouse, Beetlejuice pulled up and parked the Cruiser. First, before he and Lydia got to spend some much wanted time alone, they would have to make up one of the guest rooms for Trinity. When they got in, Trinity knew where everything was. Beetle's room on the left side of the living room. Kitchen and dining room on the right, along with the fireplace. Next to the front door were the stairs leading up to the extra bedrooms and the bathroom. She went straight up the stairs and walked into an empty room. The couple followed her, and found her standing in the room with a disappointed look on her pretty little face.

"I'm really not born yet here, am I?" she asked, not even looking at them.

Lydia could only shake her head, and talked in the calm tone Barbara had always used. "No, sweetie but we will find a way to fix things." She then looked to her boyfriend standing in the walkway. "Can you make it so she could sleep in here?"

Beetlejuice sighed and made a coffin shaped bed, a dresser and, some girl toys appear in the room. Happy with the room, Trinity went to her bed, and with a little poof she was in her nightgown. It was blue with a spider web design, and cartoon spiders. Then she climbed into bed and snuggled up under the covers.

They quietly closed the door and Lydia smiled to him. "You're sweet when you want to be," she told him, tickling under his chin.

With that he picked her up and took her to his bedroom laying her in his coffin shaped bed, kissing her as they undressed each other for their first wild night together.

The next morning, Lydia woke without Beetlejuice beside her. Then she heard the TV in the living room, and grabbed her panties and Beetlejuice's shirt, putting them on.

Looking out into the living room, she saw Beetle and Trinity sitting on the couch in their pajamas, watching morning cartoons while eating beetles in spoiled milk and Beetlejuice's haunted animal cookies (undunked of course).

Trinity picked up a cookie looking at it, then to Beetlejuice. "One time, we dunked one in Claire's house and let it run wild, breaking stuff, 'cause she slapped Mommy."

Beetlejuice smiled, making a Notebook and pen appear, writing it down. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Lydia came out with her arms folded. "Beej, what are you teaching her?"

They both looked at her.

"Awwww, Lyds, I didn't teach her any pranks yet. You gotta wait to blame it on me." Well, it was logical to him, anyway.

After Breakfast, the three of them went down to Juno's office to see her. They got in right away, due to the fact no one wanted Beetlejuice in that waiting room any longer then he had to be after the paint peeling fart he blew to get out of there a few years ago.

Juno frowned when she saw him, but then her annoyance turned to curiosity when she saw Lydia and Trinity with him. It took a few minutes for the little blond half-ghost telling Juno the same story she told Lydia the night before.

Juno took it all in. "Let me see the ball you said I had given you."

Trinity did as she was told and held out the ball for Juno. The Old Ghost took it, looking it over then, her eyes went wide.

"This is the Neitherworld Time Stone. It lets the possessor keep track of their own time and not be affected by any changes they make to it. Only problem is the only one that can send them back to their rightful time is a member of the Royal Family."

"Prince Vince," both Lydia and Beetle said at the same time. The lucky part was he was their friend, but would he be upset enough not to send little Trinity back once things were safe for her because Lydia chose to be with Beetlejuice?

Beetlejuice then got a thought. "How far back can the Time Spell send someone?"

Juno shrugged and took a drag of her cigarette. "Only as far back to the day of their conception."

Lydia looked to Juno, then to Trinity, then down to her own belly. All that went through her mind at that point was "Uh oh."

That Spell turned Trinity into the worlds only 100% Accurate Pregnancy test.

**AN: **I'm going to start putting Ghost that were only found in the toy line my story like Hungry Hog, Old Buzzard, Street Rat, & Teacher Creature. So keep an eye out for them.


	3. Along came a Spider

_**AN: **__Thank you to rubydesires her review. I know my other readers didn't know I posted Chapter 2 cause of the e-mail problem but enjoy it & this one. These people are not owned by me Beetlejuice & Lydia are own by Universal Studios. Nightshade & Derrick are owned by rubydesires. Trinity Spiderjuice, this version of Bloody Mary & the Hench-monsters are owned by me._

_Chapter 3_

_Along came a Spider_

_Spiderjuice sat in his home hideaway, with the inside made to look like a castle. From the outside, one would only see an old abandoned multi-floor warehouse. He sat in his self made throne, drumming his blood red nails on the arm of the chair. The inside of his home was one of wonder. Spider always thought himself higher then everyone else, even Prince Vince, and the inside his home proved it. _

_Sitting next to him was his ever devoted slave, the urban legend queen, Bloody Mary. She wore a tattered blue dress covered in blood, as was her brown hair, and a noose around her neck. She was a princess back in hers and Spider's living days. Days after murdering Beetlejuice, he snuck into her father's castle and raped her for hours. _

_During his escape, he was caught and executed the next morning by hanging. The experience drove Mary crazy, and she started slaughtering anyone she came across in the kingdom until she was caught. Her father, caring more what his people thought of him instead of what his daughter was going through, had her hung in the center of town. She now suffered from Stockholm Syndrome, and was devoted to the man who ruined her life. _

_Spider was deep in thought, his mind games with his brother surely drove him over the edge along with possessing his arms. _

_Spider got up from his seat, making his way around the room. "My stupid brother thinks he can rip me to pieces and scatter me around Saturn and that would be the end of me? He and that long haired bitch he used to con with can't even say or write their own names." _

_Mary watched him. "Baby, neither can we. That and the pun curse are the down side of being poltergeists." _

_Spider used his juice to wrap her mouth and head in tape. He didn't want to hear her right now; he only wanted to think and rant. "Those sandworms. I hate sandworms." He shivered at the thought of them. Like every other ghost, he was terrified of them--not that he would admit he was scared of anything. _

_He called for his three hench-monsters. A winged vampire named Blood Angel, a hook handed monster named Frankster, and a zombie of a grizzly murder victim named Missed-up. _

_Spider had to find a way back to the living world, and a way at revenge against Beetlejuice. He couldn't just change into a small bug and climb on a ghost's pant leg when they returned to earth like he did to Adam. So he sent his Monsters out to spy for him while he went out for some fun. _

_A few hours later, the evil poltergeist sat in a bar, having a drink. This was the worse of the worse taverns there was, the type of place if it was in the living world you would be worried someone would kill you. The walls were covered in blood and the whole place screamed of massacre. _

_Spider had hoped his monsters would come up with something. He hated not being able to move freely around the Neitherworld with every cop still looking for him. He thought of the Livingworld. There he could find victims that really entertained him. Breathers were his favorite since they were alive they had a lot to lose in his little games. It wasn't that fun killing something that was already dead. Although, rape was an entirely different matter. Alive or dead it had almost the same effect, but breathers felt nice and warm to him. _

_After he finished his drink he got up to leave. _

"_Hey buddy, you better pay before leaving," the bartender told him, grabbing his arm. _

_Spider looked at his arm, then to the bartender before grabbing the glass and smashing it across the tender's face. The bartender let go of Spider's arm grabbing his face. You might not be able to kill a ghost but you can cause them pain. The only problem with it was the pain left them too fast. _

_The evil poltergeist left the bar. He was bored and he was going to have fun no matter what. The first woman he saw was a swimsuit model; she looked perfect. _

"_Probably died of O. on drugs, or benged and purged herself to death," he thought to himself, but he didn't care, he had a sausage he could give her. Who cares if she didn't like it? All that matter is what he wanted. _

_He had almost grabbed her when he heard them. _

"_Stop right there Spiderjuice. You're coming downtown with us!" _

"_Damn! The cops," he hissed. _

_They got out of their car and rushed at him, hoping to take the Neitherworld's Most Wanted. He turned around, growling, seeing them coming toward him. He used his juice to lift their car and dropped it on them, squashing them under it. _

_With the cops out of action, Spider teleported off back to his hide-away. When he walked in, he saw Bloody Mary leaning through her mirror, butchering the latest college student who planed to prove her urban legend was fake. She disemboweled the boy, pulling his guts through the mirror. The kid could pick them up when he arrived in the Neitherworld. _

_Mary looked at him, smiling, rubbing the entrails on her neck and face, acting sexy. He walks over to her, taking the entrails and threw them behind him, pushing her back on a table, having his wicked way with her. And as always, she accepts him, finding thrill in it after they met up again after death. _

_After they were done, he grabbed his pants, putting them on. He had his fun, now it was time to find a way to get what else he wanted. To destroy everything his older brother held dear. That meant Nightshade . . . or even better, his dear breather, Lydia. Yes, when it came to her, no one else held a candle to how much he loved someone, not even his surrogate sister. _

_Blood Angel told him once that she comes to the Neitherworld to visit Beetlejuice and his neighbors, Jacques, Ginger, and The Monster Across the Street. _

_He laughed at the thought of Ginger, and how she hated that someone like him was called "Spider". Not that Beetlejuice's friends, beside Lydia and Nightshade, actually knew him, but he heard his brother telling them about him when he was a fly on the wall, but spying on them got boring. He lucked out when he snuck out on Adam's pant leg to find they had his brother there to help them or he coned them into it. What happened in the next couple days he preferred to forget. _

_Blood Angel flew in. "Master, your brother and his breather are in the Neitherworld and they have a little girl with them. They appear to care about her greatly." _

_At that news, Spider smiled one of his wicked smiles. His brain had an idea. If he couldn't get to Lydia, he would take the little girl. Who knows how much fun he could have torturing her? _

_The more defenseless his victim, the better he liked it. Especially when they cried and screamed for help that was never going to come for them. The more they cried, the slower he went ending things for them. Their cries and fear seemed to feed his blood lust. He knew the right blades he wanted to use to cut apart the child that was hanging around his brother. He couldn't just go and do it, he had to watch and wait for the right time. The last time he didn't plan things out to the fullest, he ended up with a rope around his neck. This time though, he would plan how to get the girl and get out with her. _

_He planed to use Mary to help him. If anything, she could distract them while he made his get away. He slipped out of his hide-away and made his way to Beetlejuice's Roadhouse. _

_When he arrived, he turned himself into an old flower pot, watching them. _

_Trinity sat there on the couch watching TV. She looks down at a little blond doll and slaps it across the room. "You suck, Claire Brewster. I like Goth dolls." _

_Spider smirked a little bit. "This will be too easy." There really isn't much to this girl. She was small and looked innocent. Someone he could have fun destroying. He didn't know she was his niece. Not that it would really matter to him. _

_Then something from the kitchen caught his eye. It was Lydia. She walked out and put a plate of food in front of Trinity. _

"_I got to go back to my house now, Trinity. I work tomorrow," Lydia told the small girl who looked at her confused. _

"_You don't live here yet?" _

_Lydia smirked. "No, I live in the Livingworld. But BJ will bring you when he picks me up from work. Ok?" _

_Spider saw Trinity nod and Lydia smiled while looking at her. _

"_Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Then she was gone, right before both of their eyes. Spider went back to watching Trinity eat and putting a mental note to where everything was in the room, where all the exits were. He would have to look at the upper levels later. _

_Beetlejuice came out of the kitchen with his plate, sitting on the couch next to the little half-ghost. Boy, Spider wanted to fly in there and destroy his Brother. But all things in their due time. Not as much fun destroying at person's body until you destroy their soul first. He knew just how to destroy Beetle's heart and soul. Take Lydia, Nights, and this little girl from him. First the little girl, because children are small and weak. The other two could fight back, so he was going to take steps that would weaken the next in line, as well as Big Brother over there. _

_Looking closer, at the girl, he noticed there was something strange about her. Her hair, the coloring around her eyes, and her nails. They all spoke of being a member of the Juice Family. Even Donny and their parents had blood red nails, though they kept theirs clean and short. But enough thinking about the worthless family that didn't even bother to come get him from the waiting room after his death. He had an afterlife to destroy. He teleported off without being noticed, and started to work out an evil among evil plans._

_**AN: **__At lease one of the Toy line ghost are going to be mentioned in the next chapter. I will also be writing a story of Beetlejuice's, Nightshade's & Spiderjuice's living lives close to their deaths in Bj's Own words._


	4. Family Time

AN: **Ok first off I would like to say sorry for the time it took me to finish this Chapter I wanted to wait till after Christmas. Ok Now I would like to thank rubydesires, Animekitty47, & Starling Powers for their reviews I know Bring you chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

**Family Time**

**The next day, Beetlejuice pulled up to Lydia's work with Trinity in the backseat. Trinity looked around. She always liked being in the Livingworld. She then looked at Beetlejuice in the front seat seeing he changed his form to BJ Beetleman, and tilted her head. **

"**Why did you change your form?" **

**Beetle looked in the back seat. "Lyds' family don't know I still hang around her. Plus, no one in this world even knows me." **

"**Oh," Trinity said scratching her head. **

**Lydia came out of the Photo hut and locked up. When she turned to look at them she couldn't help but smile. She'd been stressing all day. How would she tell her parents? How would she tell the Maitlands? How would she tell her friends? **

**The Maitlands would have to come first. Being ghosts and knowing of the Neitherworld and some of its magic maybe it will be easier. She would just tell Delia and her Dad Trinity was BJ's cousin. They would never believe the "daughter from the future" thing. And she was going to hold off on telling them she was pregnant as long as she could. **

**On the way home, the three talked. Mostly it was Lydia asking Trinity things about her time, probably in order to know what to expect. **

"**Where do you go to school?" **

**Trinity smiled. "Miss Shannon's School for Girls. I did go to a Neitherworld school but Teacher Creature kicked me out 'cause Daddy got in a fight with her." **

**Lydia looked over to Beetlejuice then back to Trinity. "Why sweetie?" **

**Trinity blushed like she was caught red handed doing something wrong. "She called me a little brat 'cause a girl in class was picking on me so I juiced ants down her back. All the boys and girls laughed except her and the teacher. It was funny. You weren't happy." **

**Lydia nodded. "Yeah, you don't be mean to anyone Beej cares about." She then smiled and the little girl in the backseat smiled back to her. **

**When they got home she introduced Trinity as Trinity Beetleman, BJ's visiting cousin. **

"**She is staying with Mr. Beetleman and BJ for a while. BJ can't get rid of her when she visits." **

**Charles and Delia look at Trinity as Lydia talks. **

"**I want to introduce her to the Maitlands. They will like her," she told them grabbing Trinity's hand and leading her up to the attic. Beetlejuice followed, going back to his real form as soon as they reached the door. Lydia knocked like always, and was let in. **

**Trinity smiled when she saw them. "Hi Grandma Barbara, Grandpa Adam." **

**They looked confused to the little girl, wondering why she called them "Grandma and Grandpa". **

**Lydia sighed. No need to break the ice now, she just had to tell them out right. She closed the door so her parents wouldn't hear them. **

"**Ok, this is Trinity, BJ's and my Daughter from six years in the future." That even sounded weird to her, but she went on. "Juno sent her here using Neitherworld magic because Spider killed us in that time and wants to hurt her. When ever we change time we will need Prince Vince to send her back." **

**The Maitlands listened. They knew ghosts had powers, some more powerful then others. They thought for a minute, taking it all in, then like Beetlejuice and Lydia, they had to ask. **

"**How far back does the spell take her?" **

**Lydia got nervous. She had hoped to avoid telling them for a while. But Beetle--being, well, Beetlejuice--stepped in. **

"**Well, you see it takes her back to the day her parents do the bump and grind that makes the child." He had to say it in his own way. Adam gave him a dirty look, but Barbara just went to their surrogate daughter. **

"**Lydia you didn't tell us you aren't," Barbara pleaded with her. **

**Lydia looked down. How Barbara had pleaded made her feel ashamed. She only nodded. **

**Seeing his Lyds like that made Beetlejuice angry. These were the two people she could tell almost anything to. Maybe not as much as she could tell him, but pretty dang close. He flew into yelling at the other two ghost. **

"**She is 21 fucking years old, not a teenager! She can have sex with her boyfriend if she goddamn well pleases! How dare you make her feel ashamed about that? No one comes up here telling you two not to fuck! If you two weren't like parents to her I would exorcise you in a second! I undid the last one and I can redo it. Don't push me!" After his yelling, his shoulders rose and fell like he winded himself. He probably would have ran out of breath if he had one to run out of. **

**Trinity just looked at her father, wide eyed. He had never let her see him like that in her time. Beetle just took out a cigarette and lit it to calm his nerves. Lydia looked at Beetle then the Maitlands, who were in a kind of shock at his outburst at them, but they knew he was right. Now they were the ones who felt ashamed. **

"**Sorry about making you feel like you did something wrong. Beetlejuice is right. You're an adult now. Just to us your still the little 16 year old we met," Barbara told her and hugged her tight. **

**Adam looked over at Trinity who was gone, only to find her almost an inch tall in the model riding around the streets on a tiny bicycle. He just smirked at her. **

"**Well, there isn't anything we can do about it now. Plus, if all of this is true, she looks like she becomes a sweet little girl. I don't want you to think we don't love you." He hugged her as well. **

**All this love in the room was making Beetle sick to his stomach. **

"**Ok ok, give the sweetness a rest for a while before I lose my lunch." **

**The three of them just looked at him then they all heard a small. "Weeeeeeeeeee!" **

**Beetlejuice turned and grabbed a tiny Trinity out of the air. She was trying to jump the bike she was on from the model to the couch. Which would be like trying to jump 4 Grand Piano Canyons given her miniature size. **

**Beetle looked at the little girl standing in his palm. **

**Lydia on the other hand yelled, "What were you thinking--do you even know how to fly!?" **

**Trinity nodded. "A little, but I'm not very good yet. I bet I could have made it to the couch." **

**Beetlejuice laughed a little. He was enjoying this kid. "Just grow to your normal size before Lyds rekills me thinking I will teach you that." **

**She poofed from his hand and reappeared in the room at her normal size. "In the Neitherworld, we jumped the Grand Piano Canyon a few times on the Phantom Flyer. Momma even came once!" **

"**Yeah, but the Phantom Flyer can fly, kid," he said putting out his cigarette and putting the butt in his shirt pocket. **

**After visiting the Maitlands for a while, they went to Lydia's room. They thought it would be nice before Trinity had to go back to hang out with her. Like with the questions on the way home from work, they just wanted to know what they are going to be dealing with in the coming years. They were also trying to think of how to change time from them getting eaten so she could go back. They couldn't have two of her in the same time. But if they did she could baby-sit herself, Beetle joked as she played in Rot Park. **

**Unknown to them, Spider finally thought up the perfect way to get her. Why break into the Roadhouse, when he could wait for a moment like now when they take her out for a day. **

**He watched for a moment, then stretched his arms grabbing her, and pulled her to him. Beetlejuice saw little Trinity being dragged by his evil brother. He leapt for her but before his fingers touched hers, Spider teleported them both away, leaving Beetle to face plant into the ground. He was so close to saving her. He knew a couple nights ago he shouldn't have brushed off seeing Spider as a trick of his mind. He probably could have done something before now. How was he going to get her back? They didn't even know where Spider lived! Then an idea came to him. They would go to Prince Vince and tell him about what had been going on. Trinity coming back through time, the Neitherworld Time Stone, all of it. Plus, they needed more help finding her, and he knew for sure who would be willing to help him and Lydia with anything. **

**Spider teleported back to his hide away with the girl. Trinity looked around scared. She knew what Spiderjuice was capable of doing to her. He had no heart. He could do things she didn't even want to think about. **

**Bloody Mary watched as Spider chained the girl to the wall. Her feet couldn't even touch the floor and the cuff from the chains cut into her wrist. Being half breather it hurt a bit more then it would have any other resident of this world. **

"**Uncle Spider please don't hurt me, I haven't done anything to you," she pleaded with him. He only smirked, hearing what she called him. **

"**I'm your uncle, huh? That makes things a lot more tasty for me. I don't care what you did. I'm going to hurt you 'cause of what Beetle has done. Plus, you look so innocent, I just have to destroy you." He scratched a blood red fingernail over her cheek making her bleed a little. "The hard part is just picking away out of all the ideas I have cooking up in my mind. Torture is an art, you know, and I'm the greatest there is at it." He laughed as the young half-ghost cried in front of him. Then he back handed her across the face, causing her to swing back and forth on the on the chains. **

**He walked away leaving her to hang there. Bloody Mary walked over to her looking her over. She couldn't wait to watch what Spider was going to do to this little brat. **

"**My family will come to get me, and Daddy will make you and Uncle Spider pay for everything," Trinity warned the crazy blood covered poltergeist standing in front of her. **

**Mary laughed. "Fathers don't love their little girls. Mine had me hung just to please his subjects. Tell me, where is fatherly love in that? Only Spider loves me." **

**Trinity kicked at her. "That's because you're one crazy bitch!" It was the first time she cursed, but she heard Beetlejuice say it once about Mary so it must be a fact. "Besides, Uncle Spider doesn't love you! He doesn't love anyone! He only loves hurting people!" **

**This sent Mary into a crazy rant. "He loves me! Everything we've done together is because he loves me! He died because he loved me!" **

**Trinity moved her head back away from the crazy yelling urban legend queen. She wasn't sure if she was going to hit her or not. **

**Mary just made an ax appear in her hand, holding it to the little girl. "You're lucky Spider wants to destroy you slowly, or I would hack you to pieces right now." The ax disappeared and Mary walked off to join Spider. **

**Beetle and Lydia talked to Vince, and he agreed to help. He was upset that Lydia chose Beetlejuice over him, but loved her enough to respect what she wanted. Plus, being friends was better then not being cared about at all. He had read stories about the Time Stone since his death, and learned that being the Royal Family made it so only he could help. **

"**I shall think of a way to help stop Spiderjuice so that we can send the poor child back to her rightful time." His storm cloud only drizzled. Though he was sad like always, his mind was more on helping his friend and the child they said was her future daughter. **

**Beetlejuice and Lydia were off again. They used the Phantom Flyer. Being a motorcycle that could switch into flying mode made it faster to get around. They swerved in and out of traffic or flew over it when it was really jammed up. They wanted to make it to Nightshade's Mansion as fast as they could go. **

**AN: **Ok Chapter 5 will be the last Chapter for this Story. My favorite parts of this story are in the Attic scene where Trinity tried to jump the space between the modal & the couch & When Beetlejuice stood up for Lydia when the Maitlands accordantly made her feel bad for being with him.


	5. The Beast within a Hero

_**AN: **__Ok first off Like before I only own Bloody Mary Spiderjuice & Trinityjuice. Rubydesires owns Nightshade. & Universal Studios owns everyone else. Ok Now I would like to thank rubydesires & Animekitty47 for their reviews I know Bring you chapter 5. The Last Chapter of our Story._

_Chapter 5_

_The Beast within a Hero_

_Beetlejuice and Lydia pulled up to the Mansion. Beetle barely stopped his bike before jumping off it, flying as fast as he could toward Nightshade's front door, and started to pound on it. Then kicked it open. When he rushed in, Nights was walking into the hall to answer the door. _

"_What the hell are you doin' B? Bustin' down my door. I should beat your--" _

_Beetlejuice cut her off. "No time for that. Spider's got Trinity. We need your help to find and stop him. So you can either kick my ass or his. Your choice." _

_Nightshade didn't have to think about. When it came to questions about her surrogate brother, she knew the answer right away. "I'm going to tear him a new one. Let's go." _

_The three of them jumped into Nights' convertible since the they all wouldn't fit on Beetle's bike. They had no idea where they were going to find Spider, or more importantly Trinity, but they weren't going to just sit around and twiddle their thumbs in hopes to think of something. There was a little girl out there, and even if she wasn't family they weren't going to let that sick freak hurt her. _

_Nightshade drove around the streets of the Neitherworld with the others in hopes to just see something that screams "Hello, an evil, sick, perverted freak lives here." _

_Trinity hung around there from the wall trying to think of her own way out and let her family know where she was. There was no way she was going to be destroyed before she was even born. _

_She yanked at her chains on her wrist. She wondered if she could just juice out of them or not. She tried teleporting, but it was no use, the chains just made her appear right back in them. She as starting to get fed up and began to yank and pull on them harder, well as hard as she could just dangling there from them. She even put her feet up against the wall and pulled but it only cut into her skin even more, causing her to bleed some. _

"_Come on think you're a Juice. Juices are good at getting out of trouble." _

_Trinity could hear moving in the other room and had to think of something fast before they came back in. If only she had a key, she would be able to get away, but would the chain magic stop all of her juice from working like it had with her teleporting powers? She tried turning her finger nail into a key but her finger wasn't long enough to reach and the power of the chains wouldn't let her stretch her any farther then normal. She then knew she had to wait till Spider unlocked her himself. Then, she would have to quickly think of a move and get out as fast as she could. _

_She didn't have to wait to long. Spider thought up something truly vicious to do to her. She shook as she saw him coming closer to her, but she knew she had to stay sharp if she was going to get away. Spider inched closer to her, a wicked smile across his face. She knew this was now or never. As soon as he unlocked her cuffs, she would try to get away. He came over and unlocked her shackles, and she made a run for it. But wasn't fast enough, and Bloody Mary grabbed her. _

"_Crap!" was the first thing she thought. Trinity then looked over, seeing Spider walking towards her again. She felt trapped. She had given it her best, and failed. Now, she would die before she was even born. _

"_I'm trapped like a rat." With that, she changed to a small rat in Mary's hands. She had forgotten she was bound by the pun curse like her father. She looked around and did the only thing she could--which was bite Mary's hand causing her to be dropped. As soon as she hit the ground, she bolted toward a open crack in the wall and was free from those psychopaths. After she had made her way out, she turned back to her true form and started to run. Trinity heard the noise of running behind her and looked back long enough to see her evil Uncle Spiderjuice following behind her. _

_Trinity ran faster and was starting to feel like she was on the losing end of this escape when she heard Spider yell and then a bump, bump. She stopped for a moment and heard the voice of Nightshade. _

"_Whoa, that was fun. Let's do it again!" _

_When Trinity turned around she saw Nights in her convertible with Beetlejuice and Lydia. Spider was laying on the ground with tire marks on him. Nightshade flipped her car into reverse, running him over again and stopped, parking on the now flattened specter. When Nights got out of her car she made sure to step on Spider's groin, hearing him give a whimpering whine under the car. She just gave an evil little smile. _

_Lydia jumped out of the car and ran over to Trinity, hugging her, relieved they found her in one piece. The two blond poltergeists went over and helped Lydia look the young girl over, finding only cuts from the shackles on her wrists. They started to hear Nights convertible shake. When they turned to look they saw the car drop from the sky smashing into the road. _

_Nightshade stared at her wrecked car. She loved that car. It was easy to fix it, but it was the principle of the thing _

_Spider was now standing where he was ran over moments ago with Bloody Mary standing behind him. Lydia held Trinity to her while Beetlejuice and Nightshade stood in front of them like guards. _

"_How did you get back? I scattered you all over Saturn?" _

_Spiderjuice was all too happy to answer his older brother's question. "Well, it's like the story of Osiris and Isis. A god cut apart and scattered over an endless dessert. Only to be put back together by his loyal love. I knew Bloody Mary wouldn't stop till I was put back together." _

_Nights smirked. She also knew Egyptian Mythology. "Does that mean you have a thimble full of sand in your pants, or did she make an improvement to your manhood?" _

_Spider jumped up and down growling, "NO! That was found too! SHUT UP!" He swung his hand making Nights fly back to where Lydia and Trinity was. Beetle looked at his brother, anger growing on his face. His fingers moved like legs of a spider, making his hands into fists, before opening back up to only do it again. _

_Spider looked around at everyone. "Everyone I want to destroy all in one place. I must be one lucky ghost. Did something right in my past life." _

_Even more anger welled up in Beetlejuice, his voice getting more growlly then his usual gravelly one. "You done nothing right in your life, even someone like me can see that." _

_Spider raised his hands over his head making a giant mace ball appear and fly towards his brother's loved ones. Beetle held out his hand, making Nights' once nice car slide in front of them, blocking the mace ball. _

"_Just when I think you can't get any worse, and I cannot hate you any more, you pull some other shit out of your twisted bag of tricks. We should have drown you the day you were born." Beetle's words were dark and cold, his voice changing to a deep demonic one. _

_His normally stiff hair started to wave like he was standing in a strong wind, and when he raised his head his eyes were glowing red. Spider had pushed Beetlejuice to a point where what ever happened would not be the older brother's fault. The younger ghost brother could see he was going to get it--possibly worse then he did five years ago. Beetle smiled, his green teeth were now all deadly sharp and shark like. _

_Spider backed up and pushed Bloody Mary out in front of him. "Come on, Beetle, you gotta take it easy on me. We're family, remember?" _

_Fear could easily be seen in the evil ghost's eyes, but the glowing red eyes of his older brother showed nothing but anger. _

"_NO! You are not my family." Beetle pointed a finger at Nights, Lydia and Trinity behind the car. "They are. You are just a blight on our blood line." _

_His hand grew huge, grabbing Spider like a toy, and slammed him into a building then the road. An idea came to him of how to rid himself of his little brother once and for all. He would exorcise him. Beetle pulled Spider close to him and started to slowly push his hand into his chest, making sure Spider felt as much pain as possible. Spider screamed in pain. If he were alive, he would have went into shock by now and died. Beetlejuice was about to start to drain Spider's energy and destroy him for good when he heard a new voice behind him. _

"_Beetlejuice, do not do that. I have come up with a worse punishment when it comes to Spiderjuice." It was Prince Vince, but Beetle was not going to listen to him. But then he heard the scared voice of his babes. _

"_Beej, if you exorcise him, you will get in more trouble then you ever have. He isn't worth it. Please don't. Let Vince punish him." _

_He looked at her, his eyes turned back to looking normal and the green slowly returned. He then pulled his hand from his brother's chest and dropped him. _

_Prince Vince patted his friend's shoulder. "Very good, Beetlejuice, but I will take things from here." He then walks over to Spiderjuice, who was on his hands and knees on the ground, healing the hole in his chest, then looked up at the Prince seeing the storm cloud raining hard with lighting showing Vince's anger at him. "Spiderjuice, since the only way you can find happiness is going out and causing pain to others, by royal decree I demand that a boundary be placed around your home so that you may never leave under risk of ending up on Saturn. Guard, please escort them home so their sentence may begin." _

_The Royal Guard picked Spider and Mary up by their collars and tossed them into their hide-away. Juno's bosses had already cast the spell on the house similar to what they do to ghost who stays in the Livingworld. _

_A glowing came from Trinity's pocket. She looked down, and pulled the Time Stone from it. Looking into it, she could see Lydia and Beetlejuice six years and nine months in the future looking for her. The present time Beetle and Lydia could see it too. _

_Vince walked over to her. "Young lady, are you ready to go home to your rightful time?" _

_Trinity nodded and handed the Neitherworld Time Stone to him. Lydia hugged her. She was going to miss her. _

_Trinity hugged her back. "It's okay, Momma, I'm already here. Remember what Juno said." _

_Lydia nodded and let the little half-ghost go, standing back over with Beetlejuice, who waved good bye to his daughter from the future. Prince Vince held out the Time Stone and chanted something none of them could understand. A beam of light surrounded Trinity and she slowly disappeared. The Time Stone stopped glowing and it looked like normal glass ball. They all knew everything was back to the way it was suppose to be and Lydia laid her head on Beetlejuice's shoulder. _

_Nightshade looked over at her surrogate brother with a smirk. "You are so gonna help me fix my car," she said, trying to lighten the mood. _

_A little over two months later, Lydia sat on the bathroom floor with her head on the side of the toilet. She had already told her dad and stepmother she was pregnant. At first, Charles wanted to beat the holy hell out of BJ, but they learned to live with it when they were assured he was planning to stay with Lydia forever, and not leave her to raise a baby on her own. _

_Lydia vomited again, then looked down, patting her stomach. "If I didn't know the good girl you're going to grow up to be, I would hate you right now."_

_**AN: **__I hope you all enjoyed my story. I will be writing a one shot story soon about Beetlejuice, Nightshade, & Spiderjuice. It will be close to the time of their deaths & shows why BJ & Nights really really Hates Spider._


End file.
